


The Cover-Up

by rowerowemyboat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowerowemyboat/pseuds/rowerowemyboat
Summary: Rose gets a new tattoo, but Hux isn't a fan.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	The Cover-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the May Reylomicrofics Challenge!

“It’s tiny! I got it on my thigh so people will hardly see it!”

“It’s ugly.”

“It’s  _ important to me!” _

Rose wobbled on the barstool as she tugged up the legs of her shorts, revealing a tiny black tattoo laced with small filigrees. Hux leaned forward and hurriedly, but carefully, pulled the fabric back down to conceal the fresh ink.

“It’s a sister tattoo. Sister tattoos are always beautiful.”

Ben decided it was time to lend his opinion to the situation. Maybe he could stop the arguing. “You know, I think your tattoo is-”

“Ben, sweetie, no.” 

Rey grabbed her boyfriend’s arm gently and pointed to his beer, reminding him not to take sides, but to sit there and drink. 

“I told you, I do not like tattoos. They are permanent and you can’t just take them off.”

Hux spoke quietly, uncomfortable with the attention their argument was bringing them. But Rose wasn’t getting the hint.

“Like your gloves?”

“That’s different. I can take them off whenever I choose.”

“You know, Armie, I thought the glove thing was hot at first, but you seriously never take them off.”

_ Never? _ Rey mouthed to Ben. He nodded his head at her, confirming it. Rey hadn’t known Hux for long - long enough to recognize that he never took off his shiny, black gloves - but she imagined that after having dated Rose for two months that he would’ve taken them off at some point.

Rose clasped Hux’s wrist and dug her fingers into the opening of his glove. 

“What are you doing, Rosie? No, no, no, no,  _ no _ !” 

It was too late for him to stop her. The glove slipped off his hand and Rose thrust her trophy into the air. Damning the looks the other patrons were giving them, Hux lunged for the glove and Rose climbed on top of the stool she was sitting on, as Hux jumped futilely for it. She laughed and waved the glove just out of reach of his fingers, wiggling her hips at him. 

“I’ll give it back to you, Armie. You just have to tell Rey and Ben how awesome you think my tattoo is.”

Before Hux could respond, however, something caught her eye. She dropped the glove and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand to look closer at his palm. Hux’s palm was covered with faded tattoo ink in an indiscernible design.

“You hypocrite! What the hell is that?” 

“...A stick and poke Wookie Ben dared me to do in college.”

Ben howled with laughter and even Rey nudging him with his elbow couldn’t calm him down. Hux picked the glove up from the floor and put it back on. Rose climbed down from the stool and cupped his face with her hands, the cool of her palms soothing against his flushed cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Armie. I didn’t realize why you were so sensitive about this. But I won’t regret this. Or this.”

She kissed him soundly and for once, Hux didn’t mind the PDA. 


End file.
